150 Ways To Torture Cortex
by Red Panda Bear
Summary: Reposted! Just as the title says. Inspired by Kitty Petro's 50 ways to torture Neyla fic. Please read and review! Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story got removed by the staff so I have edited it. In my place will be Beonca Deawseqer and there will be no script. I'm not gonna put Beonca said or Cortex said all the time so if you get confused Beonca gives the commands and Cortex whines. Thyank you to the people who have and will give ideas.

**1.Force Cortex to do everything he makes his minions do**

"Is this really necessary?" Cortex asks as he fails at defeating Crash Bandicoot for the 900,00,00time "Sure it is" replied Beonca

**2.Stomp on Cortex for every evil thing he did**

"OWWWWWWWW! Please stop" Cortex whined

: "No way!" snapped Beonca

"This is for separating Crash and Twana (Stomp)

This is for what you did to Crunch (Stomp)

This is what you did to poor Dingodile(stomp)

This is for what you did to Ripperoo" (Stomp)

"Oh man!!!"

**3.Put Cortex to work**

"Okay evil guy do my homework!"

"But I don't want to write a report on the Egyptians."

"Too bad!" Stop complaining! That's only my Social Studies homework. You still have Math,Language Arts and Science."

He finishes.

"Okay see all those Christmas gifts?"

"Duh! He said unimpressed "

"Great! Cause you're gonna wrap them all up and take them to the nursing home and the childrens hospital. Just to make sure you do it I'm gonna have Crunch tag along" said Beonca.

"Right then I'll just get started." he said.

**4 Tie Cortex up and allow his minions to beat him up**

"Okay everybody you know what to do.

"We can do whatever we want to him as long as we don't kill him" replied the minions

"Right"

"Oh god please no!"

**5.Destroy his life's work**

Hmm what do we have here? Wow what a nice time machine! SMASH!

Cortex starts crying.

What else is there? Ooooooh look at that instant transportation device. SMASH!

Ohhh! A bomb gun! SMASH!

Cortex starts screaming tears streaming down his face.

Beonca destroys everything else in his lab. She unties him and leaves him crying over his broken gadgets.

**6.Force Cortex to watch the Simpsons. **

Ahhhh! Make it stop" as the Simpsons are acting stupid.

I think I cut myself. Said the t.v.

Ahh!

This is priceless

**7.Make Cortex a dancer**

Points gun at Cortex's head. Okay big head dance the ballad I taught you.

He appears in a tutu,sees the gun and starts dancing. She laughs her head off as she airs it on television.

**8.Spank Cortex**

She is holding a baseball in her hand. "Crunch hold him up".

Beonca swings the bat and hits his butt.

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!That hurt!

It's supposed to. You only have 400,00,00,00 left to go. Swing. Yay that's two

Ow Ow Ow

**9 Make Cortex Sing opera**

No I won't!

Yes you will! She said holding her gun. Here I even typed you the song.

He starts singing

Let me sing the song!!

The audience laughs

**10.Make him eat 500 pies**.

I think I'm gonna be sick!

Beonca holds up trash can. "That was only 100 pies you still have 400 to go! EAT!"

There's your first batch! I'll take ideas as long as it stays under the rating T please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N To anyone who gave ideas I appreaciate it. You won't see them for the next few chapters though. I have 5 chapters written and I'm probably going to change 100 ways to a higher number.

**11 Force Cortex to hug a cute little bunny**

No way! That thing is too fluffy and cute. Complained Cortex.

Beonca holds up her trusty gun

He walks up to the bunny,closes his eyes tight,and hugs the bunny.

"Ahhh! It's torture!!"

That was nothing compared to what I have planned next. Said Beonca

**12 Make Cortex wear a long,pink dress**

I'm not wearing that thing!!!!!!!!

Do you want me to put it on you myself? Because I will!

Cortex shutters at the thought

"Okay fine!"

He grabs the dress and puts it on

He comes out with it on. She takes pictures and sends them to Uka Uka

Uka Uka you sure got one sick minion!said Beonca.

No! She's lying!Cortex cried

"Yeah right! Back to the lab nincompoop!" Exclaimed Uka Uka

**13 Tie Cortex up and have fun with him**

Let me go!

Yeah right! You had this coming for a long time. Now time for make up!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No! Please!! pleads Cortex

Sorry. NOT! She smears lipstick on his lips. Next she adds blush. Then eyeliner. Lastly eye shadow.

Cortex sees himself in a mirror Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

"This is going on the internet. Snap Snap

No!

Sorry. Not!

**14 Make Cortex kiss Coco**

Okay Coco I know this will be gross but you'll get revenge on Cortex. Plus I'll give you a million dollars.

Okay deal. Coco agrees

Coco I got you a paper towel,mouthwash,Wampa fruit,and a tooth brush." Said Beonca.

She has Cortex's hands behind his back.

Please No!!!

I'm getting payed a lot for this. Plus a chance for revenge on you. It's worth it. Said Coco

she kisses Cortex slow. She kisses Cortex for 5 minutes. He struggles and you can hear a muffled scream.

Coco pulls away. she rinses her mouth out with mouthwash,brushes her teeth,feeds her the fruit and give her 1 million dollars.

Cortex Spits and gags. Please give me some mouthwash.

Sorry I gave it all to Coco!

You BEEP!

That wasn't a very nice thing to say! If you say it again Coco will kiss you once more." Beonca said smuggliy.

Sorry! Sorry! he quickly said

**15 Make him get a tattoo **

No way!

"You had this coming" She gives him a tattoo that says I have a big head.

Nooooooooooooooooo!

Relax! I didn't make it perment

Whew!

It'll go away in a few years.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**16 Force Cortex to watch a children's cartoon marathon**

I pity you right now Once I get free I am going to kill you

"That isn't very nice" she holds up her gun.

"I hate the teletubbies"

"Time for Booba"

Noooooo!

"Grammama, Papapa, Momama, Dadada. Gramama wants to take a nap but there is no bed". Said the t.v.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Ha Ha Ha Ha!

**17.Put Cortex in gym class**

2 laps! Go Go GO! 25 jumping jacks. Run in place. 15 pushups. Now we will play basketball.yelled the gym teacher

Oh Man!

"This is funny" Said Beonca

Cortex passes out

**18 Shave his body**

"Okay Bandicoots time to decide who shaves what areas. I want to shave his head." said Beonca.

" I want to shave his legs" said Coco

"I want to shave his arms" said Crunch

"I want to shave his back" said Crash

"right and the first to finish can shave his chest" said Beonca. She turns on the shaver.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**19 Make Cortex write**

"

Cortex you will write I forgive you Beonca 200,0000,000,000,000,000,00,00,00,000 times and every time you complain you will be hit with this baseball bat."

Cortex writes it 100 times he rubs his hand.

"Keep going" she said.

**20 Make Cortex call Uka Uka and ask if it is Tony's Pizza**

"No way!I could loose my job."

She holds up her gun.

Hi is this Tony's pizza

No you moron! Said Uka Uka he hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to Kaiser Aldamon and Ahmado for giving me these ideas:) Sorry for the long wait. I'm editing and EDITING SUCKS! If u see something wrong with this story plz don't report it. If it gets taken down again it won't go back up.

**21 Force Cortex to eat grass**

"Okay big head eat the grass!" Beonca snapped

" I can't I'm Glucose intolerant!" said Cortex

"There's no such thing! For someone who's a scientist you sure are stupid!" Beonca argued.

"I created that" he said.

Eat your grass you piece of !" Beonca yelled

Cortex Shoves grass into his mouth and Gags!

Beonca laughs.

**22.Force Cortex to repeat elementary school**

"Okay big head you're going to kindergarten!"

"I don't need to go back to school! I'm a genius!" Cortex protested.

Yeah right!replied Beonca

"Okay class repeat after me ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ Now I know my ABC's next time won't you sing with me?" the teacher sang.

" Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Cortex shouted.

**23.Turn Cortex into a teletubby**

"Uh Oh! Tubby toast! Bah Bye! Oh No I'm talking like an idiot." Cortex gasped

"Ha Ha!" Beonca laughed.

"Playing on the job? You're fired!" exclaimed Uka Uka

"NO!" said Cortex.

**24.Have Pasadena kiss Cortex**

:"You saw Coco kiss Cortex right?"Said Beonca

"Yup." Said Pasadena

"Well I'll do the same thing for you" Beonca promised

Pasadena kisses Cortex and gets mouthwash.

"You." exclaimed Crash. "She's my girlfriend! grabs N.Gin and pounds Cortex

"My spleen. My appendix" N.Gin cried.

**25. Make him get beat up**

Beonca throws Cortex into the girl's locker room

"Ahhh!" yelled the girls. **Slap Slap Slap!**

"Oww!" Cortex whimpers

Beonca next throws him into a football game.

"Hike" said the referee.

Cortex gets run over by the football team.

"Owwwwww!" he yelled.

Beonca throws Cortex into the mathletes room

"Hey!" said the mathletes. "You're one part of us." **Beats him up.** "2+13 7 to the second power would be 49."

**26 Give him a swirly**

Beonca throws Cortex into the toilet and flushes it.

"Pah Pah!" said Cortex. "Was that toilet flushed before?"

"No" Beonca replied.

"Oh God!" said Cortex

**27.Let Cortex's hate group beat him up**

"GET HIM!" yelled the group

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He is getting burnt with a flame thrower

"This is too funny!"Beonca laughs.

**28.Strand Cortex in the desert**

"Hungry!Thirsty!" said Cortex. "Oh no snakes! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Ha HA HA!" laughs Beonca.

**29.Make Cortex climb mount Everest and have a llama push him off**

Beonca cracks her whip. "Okay big head climb"

"Ahh! He climbs to the top

A Llama Pushes him off

"I don't blame you llama I hate him too." Beonca reasoned. "Only 499 times to go big head"

"Oh No!" Cortex cried.

**30.Make Cortex eat rotten tomatoes **

"Eww! " says Cortex.

"Now Cortex you've only eaten 1,000 and you only have 1,000,000,000,000,000 left to go." said Beonca.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Cortex said weakly.

Beonca holds up trash can


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. Number 34 is based on Dave the Barbarian when Dave opens up an empty craft store.

**31.Make Cortex listen to little kid's music**

Beonca ties Cortex up and puts music blasting

"I'm a little teapot short and stout,here is my handle here is my spout" the music played.

"Ahh!" Cortex said

"Come on Cortex sing!" said Beonca

She turns the music louder. "When I get all steamed up.."

**32.Give Cortex a painful non paying job**

"Okay kids here's your pinata" she holds up Cortex

The kids swing.

"Hey there's no candy!" one cried. She swings harder.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Please stop!" he begged.

**33.Let Crash run over him with his car**

"Ok are you ready Crash?" asked Beonca.

"Yup!" said Crash.

He runs over Cortex 24,667 times

**34.Make Cortex open an empty store**

"Okay everyone! Cortex's inventions store is now open".Beonca declaired.

Cortex smiles.

The mob runs over Cortex.

"How dare you have a grand opening to an empty store!" one said. "Come on let's run over him some more!"

They run him over all day.

Beonca falls asleep

**35Have Crunch beat him up**

"Here you go Crunch! Your own punching bag!" said Beonca

"Neat!" said Crunch.

He punches and kicks him

"Mommy!" Cortex cries.

"What a baby." thought Beonca.

**36.Have Harry Potter crew cast spells on him**

Attention Hogwarts! I heard that you couldn't afford anything to practice on. So I supply you with this." said Beonca.

She shows Cortex in chains.

"Go"

They Casts spells on him

"HaHaHA!" she laughs.

**37.Put him in a bear exhibit in a zoo**

"Oh Bear!Lunch Time!!" Beonca said.

The bear gets all excited

Beonca throws him in

"Ow EE Ouch" he cries

**38.Give him a bath in gravy**

Beonca throws him in

"Ew Yuck" he says.

"Stop complaining big head! You only have to stay in there for 3 days" Beonca said.

**39.Force Cortex to make pretty princess dolls**

"Keep going" Beonca demanded.

"Too much pink" Cortex cried.

"Speed it up!" yelled Beonca.

**40.Have Cortex's minions moon him**

"Okay minions" said Beonca

They pull their pants down.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Cortex screams.

"Say this line" said Tiny. "Or else I will moon you again."

"I am we todd did." said Cortex.

"Faster." said Tiny.

"I am wetodddid."

"We know he is retarded Tiny now stop doing my job!" yells Beonca.

Tiny runs away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good news after this chapter I start using the fresh ideas. Thank you to all the people who have and will give ideas. HEY YOU! That's right you. Review!!!**

**41.Have Cortex insult Uka Uka**

"I'll get hurt" Cortex said nervously

Beonca holds up her gun and baseball bat

Cortex gulps. He picks up the phone and yells into the reciver. "Uka Uka You're just a piece of $$$$$$$$$$$$&("

"Why You little BEEP!" Uka Uka yelled.

Cortex screams.

**42.Make Cortex listen to nursery rhymes in the form of rap music**

Beonca ties Cortex to a chair and turns the music blasting

"1,2 buckle my shoe, a boo ob che a boo ob che 3,4 shut the door, a boo boo che che a boo boo che 5,6 pick up sticks a boo boo che a boo boo che" the song played.

"Come on Cortex sing with me!" Beonca said. She turns the music louder.

"7,8 keep it straight a boo boo che a boo boo che 9,10 big fat hen a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che a boo boo che" the song continued.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Torture!"

**43.Make Cortex eat cat's claws**

"Ew Ew Ew!" Cortex said.

"Come on Cortex" said Beonca.

**44.Have Cortex go out to a dance with the dumbest girl you can find**

"Okay Cortex you're going out with cheerleader Betty Feva" Beonca said.

"1234 I can hear the crowd roar" Betty sang.

"This is gonna be a long night!" Cortex groaned.

**45. Put Cortex in gym class for a second round**

"Hey it's you again. 25 push ups! 4 laps! Stretch! Run! 25 jumping jacks" said the gym teacher.

Cortex passes out again

"Sorry he's just not with it!" Beonca apologized.

**46.Enroll Cortex in dance**

"Big head put on your tutu and get out there" Beonca said.

"Oh Man!" Cortex protested.

"You have a big head!" A little girl said.

**Let Jak turn into dark Jak and attack Cortex**

"Daxter get Jak to turn into dark Jak and beat up Cortex" said Beonca

Jak!" Daxter called.

"I hate Cortex!" Jak snapped. **Smack Smack!**

"Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee! $#&)(+(+(" Cortex yelled.

**48 Have Sonic and Shadow drag him behind them as they ru**n

"Sonic and Shadow run!" said Beonca.

"Ah EE OW" Cortex whimpered.

Beonca laughed.

**Make Cortex eat Dr. Benders cooking**

"Eww!" Cortex gagged

"Eat Eat!"said Dr.Bender.

**50.Have Cortex run into the wall**

Beonca holds up her gun. "Okay big head run into the wall 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times"

"Ow"

"One" Beonca counted.


	6. Chapter 6

**51. Have the Incredibles beat him up**

"Incredibles please beat this madman up." Beonca said.

Mr.I punches and kicks him.

"AH!" Cortex screams.

Mrs.I slaps and kicks him.

The kids beat him up.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwch!" said Cortex.

**52. Have Edna Mode reticule his fashion choices**

"Darhling that is the most hideous hobo suit I have ever seen!" said Edna Mode.

"Why I Never!" said Cortex. "This is one of the best lab coats on the market!"

"It's horrible!" Edna screeched.

**53.Have Edna Mode hit him with her rolled up newspaper**

"Give him your best shot" Beonca said.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

**54.Have a dog pee in his shoes**

"Come here boy!" called Beonca.

The dog goes up and pees in all of Cortex's shoes

Cortex comes up and puts his shoes on. "EWWW! Discusting!"

**Make Cortex swim in a pool full of eels**

"Beonca throws him in and sits down.

"YEAOUCH!"

" Keep quiet big head." Beonca said.

**Make Cortex join the circus.**

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you big head!" Beonca said.

Cortex walks out in a clown suit.

The audience laughs.

**57. Have Cortex dress like a woman.**

"Do it!"

Cortex is dressed in a thong,bra and wig in public.

"I am a hot and sexy woman."

Everyone laughs.

**Dress Cortex in "odd" clothes**

Cortex is forced to wear a t shirt that says I'm gay and I love all you guys out there.

He just cries as everyone laughs.

**59.Let Uka Uka have him**

Uka Uka turns Cortex into particles.

"This is for slacking off." He zaps each one.

"Ouch"

**60.Make him say I love you Crash.**

"I love you."

Crash blasts him.

**Review or cortex will hold your hand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**61.Make Cortex say that he is better**

"Do it!" demanded Beonca.

Hey minions I'm better than you." says Cortex.

"Tiny smash you!" Tiny said angrily.

The minions chased him.

**62 Make him tell Uka Uka that he sucks**

"You really suck Uka." Cortex said.

"Why you little.." Uka Uka roared.

He zapped Cortex and hung him from the ceiling by his underwear.

"Ouch." Cortex said in pain.

**63. Make Cortex eat ice cream**

"No I don't want to I'm lactose intolerant." Cortex protested.

Beonca ties him down and makes him eat it.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Cortex said.

Beonca holds up the trash can.

"Only twelve more tubs left." Beonca said cheerfully.

Angie, Cortex's wife walks in.

"Don't worry Cortex, it will all be over soon." she comforted.

**64. Make Cortex order his favorite pizza**

"Hey Cortex here's the phone, order your favorite pizza." Beonca said.

"Who are you and where's Beonca." Cortex asked.

Beonca shrugged.

Cortex ordered the pizza and it got delivered.

"I suppose you want to eat it now huh?" Beonca asked.

"Yup." Cortex responded.

"Well you can't."Beonca said.

She tied him up and made him stare at the pizza.

Too bad Cortex was hungry.

**65. Make him say he has a big head.**

"Alright say it!" Beonca demanded.

Cortex sighed. "I have a big head.

A girl walks up and hits him in the head with a bat.

"Yeoch! What was that for?"

"I thought you were a pinyata, my mistake."

She walked away.

**66. Put Cortex at the top of a lightning rod**

Lightning can be heard in the backround.

Alright big head get up there!" Beonca pointed to a lightning rod.

"When can I get off?"Cortex asked nervously.

"When the storm's over." Beonca replied.

Cortex got up there and Beonca tied him up.

Lightning came and hit him.

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCHHHHH!"

Beonca laughed.

**67. Blow up Cortex's lab**

Cortex is working hard on an invention when Beonca walks in with dynamite.

"What are you doing?" Cortex asked.

"Oh nothing."

Beonca took the dynamite out and pushed the lever. Everything blew up.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cortex yelled.

**68 Make him drink three gallons of oil.**

Beonca ties up Cortex.

"Noooo!" Cortex yelled.

Beonca forced his mouth open and put the oil in. Cortex unintentionally swallowed all of it.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Cortex said.

Beonca holds up the trash can.

**69 Make him eat an apple**

"Ok big head you get to eat an apple." Beonca said.

"Cool!" replied Coretex.

Beonca holds up an apple with maggots on it and forces Cortex to eat it.

"I'm gonna be sick again!" Cortex said.

Beonca walks away.

**70. Let the power rangers have him**

"Ok big head I couldn't decide which season of power rangers so they all are going to beat you up." Beonca said.

Cortex screamed and ran away.

Please review or the power rangers will get you. Please submit more ideas thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I bumped up the number of ways he was tortured. Every one of your ideas will be used soon. I'm still using ideas that people gave me long ago. On with the story.**

**71. Have Pinstripe shoot his lab**

"Ok let me at it." Pinstripe said.

"Of course there Pinstripe." Beonca replied.

Beonca ties Cortex up and walks away.

"Ready Pinstripe?"

"Ready."

Pinstripe starts shooting at everything in Cortex's lab.

"Noooo!"

**72.Have Dingodile burn him with his flamethrower**

"Oh no! Ahh!" Cortex runs around screaming.

"Get back here!" Dingodile yells as he turns on his flamethrower.

A flame hits Cortex's butt.

"Yeeouch!" Cortex yells.

"Hahaha!' Beonca laughs.

**73.Make him eat wild Mushroom**s.

"You can't be serious." Cortex says.

"I am now eat." Beonca says as she shoves mushrooms into his mouth.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Cortex whines.

Beonca holds up the legendary trash can.

**74.make him insult himself.**

"I don't want to say it." Cortex whined.

Beonca holds up her gun.

"I am the stupidest person in the world with a big head." Cortex says grudgingly.

"I can't hear you." said Beonca.

"I AM THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN THE WORLD WITH A BIG HEAD!" Cortex said.

**75.Have Crash throw TNT crates at him**

Crash walks up. He throws a TNT crate.

"Ahhhhh!" "Ouch!"

Beonca just laughs and laughs.

**76.Give Cortex a wedgie**

Beonca sneaks behind Cortex and grabs his underwear. She yanks it over his head and runs away.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!!"

**77.Make him say silly things**

"Say it." Beonca said.

"No." Cortex replied.

"Do it!"

"Fine Ring ding ding, ding ding ding ding ding ding REW REW REW, WE!

**78.Have N.Oxide blast him with Nitro Crates**

"Get away from me." Cortex says.

N.Oxide throws the crate and it explodes.

"Ouch." Cortex says.

**79.Have him kiss every Duel Academy boy.**

He kisses Syrus and Belowski.

"We're straight!" they pummel Cortex to the floor making him bleed.

**80.Have Crash ride him like a snowboard**

"Ouch this hurts." Cortex says.

Crash keeps on riding.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**81.Have Cortex be hit by one of Uka Uka and Aku Aku's attacks**

Uka Uka is seen blasting Aku Aku.

"Alright big head, get ready for a beating." Beonca said evilly.

She picks up Cortex and throws him in between the two of them.

"Ahh!"

Beonca laughed.

**82.Have Crash's grandfather to spank him with a wooden paddle**

"Get away from me you crazy old man!" Cortex yells, running.

The old man is running after Cortex swinging a paddle, aimed at Cortex's butt.

"Get back here." he said.

**83.Make Cortex kiss Amy**

"Come on." Cortex pleaded. "Haven't you made me kiss enough girls?"

"Hmm, no." Beonca said.

"Ok Amy this'll be all over soon. Just think of the million dollars." Beonca coached.

Beonca forced Cortex to kiss Amy. His muffled cries could be heard.

Sonic walked in for a snack. He wasn't too happy when he saw this big headed yellow guy kissing Amy.

"Hey get away from my girlfriend!" Sonic growled.

"Wait it was her." he said pointing at Beonca.

"You're not making any sense creepy dude." Sonic said.

He starts beating up Cortex with a baseball bat.

"Mommmy!" Cortex cries.

**84.Have everyone kick Cortex where the sun doesn't shine.**

"Alright people line up." Beonca said.

The large crowd of people obeyed.

"Ok now we're all going to kick Cortex in the you know what." Beonca said. "Please do not push you will all get your turn, two if you wish."

One by one the people kicked him. By the time they finished he was in some serious pain.

He doubled over and clutched his place.

"HAHAHA!" Beonca laughed, walking away.

**85.Make Cortex sing I'm gay and proud over and over.**

"Sing it 5 times or I'll take out my gun." Beonca said.

"I think it would be good for you to take your gun on a date." Cortex said.

"Very funny, that'll be 10 times." Beonca said smugly.

"I'm gay and proud." Cortex sang weakly.

"Can't hear you."

"I'M GAY AND PROUD!" Cortex sang.

Beonca doubled over laughing.

**86.Make Cortex eat 100,000 plates of spoiled spaghetti.**

"I got the trash can." Beonca said, holding it up.

"I don't want to eat it." Cortex whined.

"I'm sorry you think you have a choice." Beonca said.

She shoved the whole plate in his mouth and held it shut. Poor Cortex had to chew and swallow it.

"Wasn't that fun? We only have to do that 99,000 more times." Beonca said happily.

"I'm gonna be sick." Cortex whined.

Beonca holds up the trash can.

**87.Make Cortex kick a bear**

"I don't want to do it." Cortex said.

"You're going to anyway." Beonca said.

Cortex sighs and kicks the bear. It looks at him and tried to eat him.

Beonca laughed as the bear chases him around the park.

**88.Throw Cortex out of the airlock and into the Earth's atmosphere**

"Alright big head get ready to choke." Beonca said.

She chucked him out and he went screaming out.

"Save your breath." She said. "Seriously."

He couldn't breathe and started to turn blue.

Beonca laughed.

**89.Let Sulley from Monsters Inc. scare Cortex.**

Beonca ties Cortex to a chair.

Sulley walks in.

"Boo." Sulley said very calmly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cortex screamed, wetting his pants.

Beonca and Mike laughed.

**90.Put Cortex in a puppy sitter building.**

Beonca tosses him in there.

"WOOF WOOF!" the dogs barked.

"NOOOOO! LET ME OUT!" Cortex screamed.

Beonca laughed.

**Please review.**


End file.
